


The Oni

by Malia_Hale_24



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Allison's Death, F/M, Oni, Save Kira, Void Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 10:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5245667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malia_Hale_24/pseuds/Malia_Hale_24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oak Creek wasn't fun for anyone. Who will Scott choose?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Oni

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic. It was originally written for my English class. I hope u enjoy. Comments greatly appreciate!!! Thanks!!

The world holds secrets that not even Kira knew a few months ago. She learned she was a kitsune that could control electricity. Now she and her friends spend their nights fighting supernatural creatures. How do humans fight the supernatural? They don't. In this group there is 2 werewolves, 2 humans, a banshee and a kitsune. 

They have faced a lot of supernatural creatures, but they rely on each other to survive. Their current problem is Oni, demonic ninjas. Stiles has recently been possessed by an evil spirit. Void Stiles has taken Lydia prisoner. He has taken her to Oak Creek, an old military camp from World War 2. 

Tonight they chose to go after the Oni, knowing there would be a fight. Kira and her sword. Allison and her bow. Scott and Isaac and their claws. They were all afraid. Afraid of losing one of their own. Afraid of the Oni. 

When they got there, the Oni were waiting for them. Ready to fight. The Oni took the first swing. The fighting had begun! 

Allison had six special, silver arrows. She hit an Oni as it stabbed Kira in the stomach. Scott rushed to her side, grabbed Kira's hand and started taking the pain. The power of a werewolf. To save her he had to use a lot of his energy. 

While this happened, Allison's arrow was thrown back at her, planting itself in her heart. Scott caught her, also, but couldn't save her as he had Kira.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry that I killed Allison. I should have killed Kira but hey sorry. my bff hates me because i killed Allison....lol


End file.
